1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fermentation treatment process, a cement production process, a raw material/fuel for cement production, a fuel for electric power generation, a fermentation treatment apparatus, equipment for the manufacture of a raw material/fuel for cement production, and a cement plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a long time, the quantity of organic waste matter (e.g., garbage) to be disposed of has been steadily increasing, and many attempts have been made to develop a method for the effective disposal thereof and a method for the reuse thereof. As one method, it has been proposed to carry out the fermentation treatment (composting) of organic waste matter by means of a rotary fermenter.
On the other hand, the operational state of a cement plant varies according to the demand for cement. When cement is in low demand, the operation of some of the firing apparatus and other equipment may be stopper. Accordingly, their utilization has been a problem.